1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital timepieces having chronometric displays which may be activated at will.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital timepieces, such as digital wrist watches, are well known, such as those that are commercially available under the name PULSAR. These prior art digital watches have chronometric light emitting diode displays of the time and/or date, etc. These displays are normally provided in response to the depression of a button located on the outside of the case. Thus, a hole must normally be provided through the case to allow for movement of the button into and out of the case to switch the display on and off. The depression of the button activates or turns on the display, acting as a switch, to complete the circuit to the conventional digital watch module which contains additional timing circuitry, such as commercially available from National Semiconductor of the type available in their watch distributed under the name NOVUS, or the type commercially available from HMW Industries, Inc., employed in their digital watch distributed under the name PULSAR. These digital watch modules provide digital timing which is displayed in conventional analog fashion in the chronometric display such as of time in hours and minutes, as well as in seconds (after a predetermined interval) and/or subsequent display of the date. Such digital prior art watches, however, are subject to accidental activation of the display, such as due to banging of the activation button, which causes current drain on the limited power source. In addition, the resetting of these watches is also accomplished by a mechanical button which when accidentally activated can significantly alter the synchronization of the timing so that an improper chronometric display will be provided. In an attempt to overcome this problem, prior art watches, such as the PULSAR, have sought to use a magneitc switch rather than a mechanical switch to activate the chronometric display or to enable reset of the watch. However, such a prior art arrangement can develop problems if dust gathers behind the magnetically actuated button as well as preventing such operation if the magnet is accidentally lost. Another prior art attempt to overcome this problem has involved the use of recessed buttons in the case which are actuated by insertion of a pointed instrument into the case. However, this can result in damage to the delicate mechanism contained within the case if not done properly. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.